Ran
Ran (ラン) was Amu Hinamori's first Guardian Character to hatch. She represents Amu's desire to be more honest and athletic. Her fellow Guardian Characters are: Miki, Su, and Dia. Appearance Ran wears a pink cheerleading dress in combination with a red visor. Her pink hair is tied into a side ponytail with a red heart-shaped hair clip. Over her cheerleading outfit, Ran wears a red bandana. She appears to be wearing round, puffy-type shorts under her skirt. She wears pink trainers and pink with red outlining on the top socks. She has pink eyes. She tends to carry her cheerleading pom-poms with hearts on them everywhere, even when sleeping in her egg, and is rarely seen without them. Personality Ran is almost always cheerful and encouraging and rarely depressed, but since she doesn't have many abilities beyond her athletic skills, she is mostly seen cheering for her friends instead of helping. She sometimes uses random english like "yay!", and "go for it" when she cheers. She is also honest, as seen in her first character change with Amu. A very energetic and peppy character, she cannot seem to stay still for a long time. The Shugo Chara! Encyclopedia! describes Ran as "super athletic and full of spirit." Egg Ran's egg is red and pink plaid with a black stripe in the middle of the egg. Inside the stripe there are multiple light pink hearts. Voice Actress *In the anime television series, Ran is voiced by Kana Asumi and in Italian Dub by Debora Magnaghi. Special Powers Like the other Guardian Characters, Ran can sense the presence of X-Eggs and other Guardian Characters. She performs Character Change by saying "Hop, Step, Jump!". Character Change Ran's Character Change changes Amu's cross-shaped hairclip into that of a red heart and her athletic abilities are increased to superhuman levels as seen with her jumping extremely high in the air. Amu also becomes energetic and more honest (Ran's first character change made her confess her love to Tadase Hotori) and tends to act more outgoing. However, the most used ability is the wings that can be generated on her ankles and wrists to make her fly. Character Transformations Amulet Heart Ran is the first to Character Transform with Amu, becoming "Amulet Heart". This Character Transformation is first shown in episode 1 of the anime and chapter 5 of the manga. *'Appearance: ' As "Amulet Heart", Amu wears her hair in a side ponytail, much as Ran does and has a cheerleading outfit, including a pleated skirt, a pink top and leg warmers over her shoes, all with heart-shaped accesories and a hat. *'Items:' #Cheerleading Pom-Poms #Heart Rod #Heart Speeders *'Abilities:' "Amulet Heart" is incredibly athletic, and is able to jump so high and so far that she almost looks like she's flying. She generally uses her pom-poms to generate shields or deflect attacks, while her "Heart Rod" which is needed for her special attack, sprinkles a paralysing powder over the target. This attack is called "Spiral Heart," although she later uses this attack in conjunction with Tadase's "White Decoration.", calling it "Spiral Heart Special". She can also team up with Tadase to make "Platinum Heart". This attack is more powerful than the regular "Spiral Heart" and can cover a very wide area. She can use "Open Heart" to purify X-Eggs or X-Characters. She gains the power from the Humpty Lock sending glittering pink hearts over the target and purifies it. In the second season, "Amulet Heart" receives a pair of rollerskates, known as "Heart Speeders." She uses these to fly, since she couldn't jump high enough to reach her opponent. She literally skates in the air, as if she is skating on solid ground. She can use more powerful "Open Heart" to cleanse Wishing Eggs or corrupted Character Transformation. In Episode 113 of the anime, she generates her pom-poms for a distraction manuever called "Pom-pom Pom Special " to produce sparkling stars from her cheerleading pom-poms to distract a crow from taking away Rikka's necklace.. *'Trivia:' In the live action segment of Shugo Chara! Party, Amulet Heart is portrayed by Mizuki Fukumura . Amulet Fortune In Chapter 38 of the manga and episode 100 of the anime, Amu opens her heart to Ikuto and activates the powers of the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key, allowing Ran, Miki, Su and Dia to character transform with her to turn into Amulet Fortune. *'Appearance:' She wears a white bridal gown and veil, presenting a girl's desire to marry her one true love. *'Abilities:' Her only ability is in the manga an up-graded Open Heart. She calls, "Open Heart Full Bloom". In the anime, her Open Heart is only upgraded in the same way by saying "Open Heart". *'Trivia:' This is the first joint transformation. Etymology Ran's name have two different meanings, either "lily" or "orchid". The second reference is that Ran's name is a past tense for the English word "run". Gallery SCE Ran.png File:Pucchi_ran.jpg|Ran on the Pucchi Puchi DVD box. Ran(Amu's first Guardian Character).jpg|Ran 0b3f1df7c2760c74720eecf3.jpg.bmp.gif 41e825ad43c5e25f4b36d6f9.jpg.bmp.gif 9923939442e8e948d21b70f9.jpg.bmp.gif 025634a416059da19052eefd.jpg.bmp.gif Ran.png|Ran in the Rotara Rotara (Lotta Love Lotta Love) Ending Sc67-11.jpg Episode-81-shugo-chara-5998337-400-223.jpg ran miki su and dia 4.jpg|Ran with Miki, Su, Dia, and Amu Img 963741 50264836 2.jpg Img 963741 50264836 1.jpg 155606_165667826805663_162254467146999_305557_4637299_n.jpg|(From left to right) Yoru, Temari, Kiseki, Pepe, Su, RAN, Miki, Dia, Kusukuse, Rythym, Il and El in Pucchi Puchi heart rod.png|Heart Rod Heart Speeders.png|Heart Speeders ran pompom.png|Amulet Heart's Cheerleading Pom-Poms AmuletHeartDoki.png|Amulet Heart Doki Transformation Sc72-27.jpg 13039661791987894441 574 0.jpg Hinamori-shugo-chara-heart-rod-big.png Be7cb4a1f599e739a4d91711e45a9d281228165233 full.jpg Tumblr llggikAFY11qj73zuo1 500.gif 61c9f0a82069f94c02239ce4d34051cc1290785354 full.png ran-shugo-chara-chara-time-7568844-640-360.jpg|Ran looking at Kiseki's photo Trivia *Amu's guardians represent the four playing cards: Hearts (Ran),' Spades' (Miki), Clovers (Su) and Diamonds (Dia). *According to Peach-Pit, Ran's name was influenced from Candies member, Ran Ito. *In Shugo Chara! Pucchi Puchi!, she puts an X-Mark on her Heart, causing her to fall into a slumber-like trance, not moving and having no energy. See also *Guardian Character *Amu Hinamori *Dollhouse Category:Shugo Chara! characters Category:Female characters Category:Guardian Characters Category:Main characters Category:Guardians members